Talk:Galil
I personally think the Galil will be the gun of the game. Much like the SCAR of MW2, it has very good stats all-over..., *High power (7.62x51NATO) *High accuracy {probably} (long barrel) *Long range (^^^) *Assault rifle attachments (1000s of them) What do y'all think? JCEHunter 20:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I second that. You dont know how high the damage will be though. You gotta remember in MW2 7.62 = 5.56. Slowrider7 20:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it'll either have high recoil or be semi-auto. 20:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think the FAL will be semi-auto while the Galil will be the TAR-21 of BO. - The Asian Gangsta' 07:14pm, September 13, 2010 True indeed. True indeed. They always try to find a way to compensate for the high stats. JCEHunter 20:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, because the TAR-21 is a high damage AR, up with the AK-47 and the SCAR-H, even though the TAR-21 fires 5.56x45mm NATO, the SCAR-H fires the 7.62mm NATO and the AK-47 fires a 7.62x39mm. I didn't think the AK-47 had high damage. ToShootToKill 20:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The model Galil in-game is an assault rifle but isn't the model Galil ARM, the LMG variant of Galil? The weapon has carrying handle and bipod under the barrel. Could probably go under trivia. T51b 01:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) its the imi Galil Critter1227 01:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Extreme accuracy... Has anyone noticed the Galil's almost total lack of recoil? I think it's truly epic. Combined with 35 rounds (50 w/ ext mags), high range and moderate-high power, it's truly the best weapon in Black Ops in my opinion. EPICSLAYER4827 Yes, I have. Its a good beginners weapon in most respects. Noob tub3r talk 20:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Trivia I think the Trivia is pointless. 06:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC)Space Maroon Underused? I am really surprised that I haven't encountered one Galil assault rifle the whole time I played, what is wrong with it? It has medium recoil, moderate power and a high RoF?TheAmazingFeedz 02:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) UNUSED? PLEASE man, this gun is all I see when I get killed. I can't wait til I'm level 20 because I'm going to destory with this thing. I picked one up once and I killed like crazy til someone with the same gun came out of no where and did the same. Well, I actually get killed alot by the Famas, MP5k and the AK74u... Don't forget to sighn you posts :)TheAmazingFeedz 03:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) the Galil is cheap. - anonymous Pronunciation (Guh-LEEL). Correct me if I'm wrong. 18:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I always thought it was (Gay-lil) or (Guh-lil).RenegadeWarrior97 20:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I always pronounced it "gah-lil" or "jah-lil". Sgt. S.S. 20:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Variant I know this pertains to real life, but I'm just curious. IRL, the Galil is a family of small arms that is produced in several variants, the standard assault rifle, carbine, micro AR, LMG and rifle hybrid, and semi auto sniper. I'm unclear as to which variant is featured in Black Ops as all of the pictures I have seen of the Galil AR do not have a bipod or carrying handle, but the LMG rifle hybrid does. Please clarify this, thank you. P.S. I will not try to include this in the article, I'm just curious. (EDIT by Mazamlo) My apologies for not noticing "The Model" topic in this talk page. I still do not see much of an answer to his or my question, however. this is the only golden gun i see it's just a game and this is a wiki not a gun forum. - anonymous Goin' Israeli This weapon makes two Israeli firearms in BO. The Uzi and Galil are both designed by Uziel Gal, who invented both weapons. It is somewhat fitting that the Galil is superior to the Uzi, since the Uzi is iconic and the Galil is it's promising posssibly superior younger brother. Whenever I have both of these guns at the same time, I say exactly what thetitle of this section says. On a more relevant note, Should I add thebit about the Uzi and Galil being designed by the same person? --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no real life info allowed. For all we know (By looking at the CoD universe) the two guns could have been designed by an octupus. 16:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Should I put that in? --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't. 16:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) About the Apparent 'Gimel' on the Model I am really not sure where this person see's a gimel character on the iron sights of this weapon. The only thing I could possibly find that resembles it seems to be the sides of the rear-sight where the metal on each side has a rivet in it, which makes the remaining part of the metal slightly resemble the gimel character. If this is what they were referring to, I am betting that it is merely coincidence and need not be in the trivia. Here's a picture of a gimel for reference: Incrognito 23:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I just stumbled onto this wiki but I own 3 IMI guns a Full Auto Uzi Model A, a model B and a SAR Galil in 5.56. The Gimel is a proof marked that is stamped on either the bolt or barrel of all three of my guns. If they actually made a point ot include this in the details of the game than taht is incredible. In hebrew all the letters of the alphabet also correspond to both numbers and many also have their own meaning or definition. The letter Gimel roughly translates to something like your gonna get exactly what you deserve (either good or bad in this case im sure bad) A 'just repayment' to be exact. So its basically meant as a message to the enemy very similar to the modern American battle cry "Get Some!" Get Some was first popular among Marines in World War II and the complete phrase to the advancing Japs was "You want some? well don't worry your gonna get some!" which is how we know it today. 04:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) selector switch The Galil actualy started out semi-auto with full-auto as an attachment, like the CZ75, but it was cancelled last minute for some reason.Drewfro666 18:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC)